mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
BuilderMan/Weegeeisgoingtokillm's version
As one of the oldest of Weegeeisgoingtokillm's creations, BuilderMan naturally sports his design from the early days of ''ROBLOX. The character features a faux-''Marvel vs. Capcom'' gameplay style courtesy of the infamous Eternity of Heroes template, which may be a bit of an 'oof' for some, especially when coupled with its spammy attacks and spontaneous ability to turn into a cream-coloured Cyclops during certain hitstates.'' ) |Image = File:WeegeeBuildermanPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Weegeeisgoingtokillm |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = High}} Gameplay BuilderMan is a five-button character, using for a teleport move and the other buttons for his Normals. He uses the character template made for Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternity of Heroes, and includes the mechanics of that game, such as a Push Block and a crouching as a . BuilderMan's Normals can be considered quite odd, with some of them being simply nonfunctional, alongside code that makes him when using standing Normals up close with the exception of the standing , , and . The standing is extremely fast; it outspeeds nearly every attack in Kung Fu Man's moveset and therefore will give opponents a hard time to attempt to start combos without using crouching attacks, which, for the most part, won't hit because of a lack of a clsn2 box on his legs. His standing is overwritten by Special1, which makes it rather a pain to attempt to use, alongside it having infinite potential due to its long hitstun time, which is likely to not matter because of how difficult it is for a player to perform. However, said hitstun means that the opponent is wide open to combo starters. Also noteworthy is that the will not hit at point-blank range due to how far it spawns from BuilderMan. All three aerials make great landing options (suggesting that the opponent isn't blocking), as their hitstun time is notably long, giving the aerials better use near the ground. The aerial especially benefits from this since its animation is quite long, thus expanding the needed height to land with. BuilderMan's comboability is quite limited, despite having many combo starters. The combo counter is not very likely to reach above 7, though the combos are usually respectfully damaging. His aerial rave is OK at best, as the reaction time between using aerials is not so generous. Special1 is a that travels at a rather slow speed and trips opponents in the air. It is also quite spammable and becomes an infinite against a cornered opponent. Hyper1, which does a nigh-guaranteed half of a normal character's lifebar if used in front of the opponent, only needs 1000 Power to use, making it especially scary. Hyper1 can be an untrue with multiple Special1 projectiles, since the projectiles can keep the opponent in the air, while the damage of the Hyper gets enough time to K.O. the opponent. BuilderMan features a custom A.I. courtesy of the Eternity of Heroes template it uses. The A.I. mainly spams Special2, the standing , and the non-functional Hyper2, while also using crouching and aerial attacks here and there; because of this pattern, the A.I. doesn't exactly provide a challenge against most players, especially with how much it spams Special2 ''and ''Hyper2. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} |Properties = |Image = file:Cyclops.gif}} 'Hypers' | | }} |Properties = |Image = file:Cyclops.gif}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Trivia *BuilderMan's LieDead sprite (sprite 2,0) is an edited version of one of his standing sprites. This is likely because of the fact that ROBLOX characters could not be reset at the time the sprites were pre-rendered. *The taunt is supposed to give 50 life after each use, similarly to how the Bloxy Cola heals 10 health after each use; the number was increased to have the health bars seem to regen at similar rates. *These sprites were pre-rendered with the default ROBLOX recorder, which at the time, had what could be considered a terrible FPS rate. As such, very little sprites were rendered, and the animation was made source-accurate to the old ROBLOX recorder instead. *The aerial is supposed to be an aerial version of the standing , however, it doesn't use the animation for the aerial light kick and instead uses a nonexistent animation, rendering it unfunctional. **Changing it to the correct animation and filling in enough frames for the code to work properly will result in BuilderMan standing mid-air when finished; this may suggest that a struggle appeared here during coding and was given up on, or the code was forgotten about during scripting. Videos Mugen Team Arcade builderman an Giga Bowser Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Weegeeisgoingtokillm Category:Characters made in 2011 }}